Cheetos
by WishingDreamer5
Summary: Leon's having a bit of a troll moment when an annoying kid who wants cheetos keeps asking him weird and annoying questions. He just can't resist. Yuffie's behavior is rubbing off on him. Honestly, what was he thinking?


**A/N: A special 'T****hank You' to M. L. Ayala, for betaing this piece.**

* * *

><p><em>~ They said that it was the quiet types you needed to watch out for. Who knew what this one was thinking right now… ~<em>

* * *

><p>With Hollow Bastion starting to look more and more like the beautiful Radiant Garden that it once was with every passing day, the members of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee found out that they had to work harder, too, to get closer to their ultimate goal. It wasn't that strange, though, because this new beauty attracted people from all the corners of the multiverse like a light bulb would attract flies. Some of these people had fairly familiar faces. Leon could swear that he had seen them somewhere before, be it on his many journeys back in the days that they lived in Traverse Town, or perhaps they had lived here once, too.<p>

It was needless to say that they were all welcome to participate in this new start. The Heartless and Nobodies hardly ever showed up – Sora had done quite a neat job – and the economy was finally flourishing. Just in time, too, because only last week, it had looked like it couldn't possibly get worse. To everyone's great relief, everything was almost back to normal again. Keyword: _almost_, because there were still more than enough buildings that needed to be built (they couldn't let their guests from other worlds sleep outside, now could they? That was barbaric), flowers that needed to grow, people that needed to get help, and so on.

Only now, Leon didn't feel like he was all alone in this. The new inhabitants of Radiant Garden (they had started using that name a month ago, when Tron had made them remember again how amazing this world used to be for everyone) didn't mind to help him. The fact that the silent brunet male smiled more often, now that everything was going great, was proof enough that the dark times really were over. It gave people hope and they believed in the leader of the committee. They all thought that, with Leon as their leader, nothing was impossible anymore. They would be able to live a peaceful life again if they followed his orders and didn't question him. The sky was no longer the limit.

Speaking of which, Leon was currently looking through some blueprints that Cid had just sent him. Leon had once opted that they should try to rebuild the great fountains that had made their world even more famous. He hadn't expected that Cid would start working on that right away, but within two days, the blonde man had finished the first draft of it and after that, things had gone pretty fast.

The swordsman, who was put in charge of this project, too, was about to call the ex-pilot back to discuss some important points with him, when someone distracted him. A rather annoyed redheaded woman, walked past his office in a quick pace, with what he assumed was her own child. The door was open, so that the noises that they made were quite easy to hear. And as if the click-clacking of her high heels weren't frustrating enough, the mother had started a fight with her child.

"Mom, I want cheetos! Gimme cheetos!" the little boy, who was at her side, nagged once again.

By the looks of it, he had some trouble with keeping up with his mother. One would think that with such stilettos, one wouldn't be able to walk that fast...

"Dennis, I already told you, the answer's no! So _shut up_!"

_Wow, what a temper. That is a rather… intimidating mother_, Leon thought, with a slight raise of a thin brow.

He couldn't help how a shiver ran down his spine. Having a mother like her just had to be a nightmare. But then again, when you have to cope with a child like that, you probably needed to be a total bitch like that; by the looks of it, he had been a brat the whole time. He couldn't really blame her, since Leon probably would have snapped a long time ago, had he been in her position.

"You stay here. I'll be right back. And don't you _dare_ breaking anything!" the mother then said.

No, they really couldn't have that, now could they? Or else… Leon was glad that he wasn't in the little kid's place right now. As far as he knew, his mother had never been this mean to him. Thank god for that.

"Yes, Mommy."

The irritated woman walked away and left her son in front of Leon's office. Of course, it didn't take the boy that long to turn around and notice Leon sitting behind the oak wooden desk, all by himself. Since his sixth sense had always been highly sensitive, Leon could feel the kid's prying eyes on his form, so he couldn't help but look up and lock eyes with him eventually. He had been right, this 'Dennis' was still looking at him in a creepy way that only extremely quiet children could do. They said that it was the quiet types you needed to watch out for. Who knew what this one was thinking right now…

He coughed, feeling slightly uneasy under the child's intensely curious eyes, so brown that they looked black from that distance. They reminded him much of the outgoing, hyper active ninja that he had to deal with every day. Great, now he was seeing curious and demanding Yuffies everywhere he looked. This had to be the first proof that he was going insane because of her. The brunet male sighed.

Apparently, this child didn't want to look away from him anymore (or rather, from the scar on his face. It was one of Leon's pet peeves. Why did people have to look that long at it?), so Leon felt almost forced to have some sort of a conversation starter. "Hey, what's up?"

Dennis didn't answer his question, but instead he asked, "Is that a real one?"

Leon frowned. What was a real one? His Gunblade? The fur on his leather jacket?

"What are you talking about?"

"That… that scar," the boy replied, almost sounding awestruck.

The man narrowed his eyes. Honestly, what in the name of Kingdom Hearts made him think that he would walk around with a fake scar on his face? He'd rather have no scar at all.

"Yes… it is," he replied, slowly.

Before Leon could brace himself for it, Dennis fired the next question he could come up with in his direction, "Why do you work?"

Leon blinked at that. "Why do I work?" he repeated, with a slight raise of his eyebrows.

He really wanted to know that? Honestly, what kind of a question was that? Maybe because someone had to restore this world and make it even better than it was at first? Or perhaps because he wanted to? Did it matter?

Why did children always need to know everything in the first place? He was sure that he hadn't been this annoying back when he had been as young as him.

It was then that he remembered why Dennis's mother had been so pissed off in the first place.

It was barely visible how the brunet's mouth quirked upwards into the tiniest of smirks when he replied in a calm voice, "That's pretty obvious. So I can buy all the _cheetos_ that I want."

At that answer, the kid's mouth dropped open in what had to be either pure shock or jealousy and his dark brown eyes widened visibly. It was more than obvious that he hadn't expected to get that reply. Leon knew that right now, he was wishing that he was in Leon's place. Before Leon could say anything else, though, the boy ran out of his office, probably back to his mother to ask for cheetos again…

He was glad that he didn't have children. He was _so_ not ready for it.

Well, that had almost been fun in a weird way. At least it had shut him up for a while. Now, there was work to do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it, too. :)**


End file.
